Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Dari awal Naruto menyukai Sakura, hanya saja Sakura menganggapnya tidak lebih dari teman. Tapi karena sesuatu mereka dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih, sesuatu apa kah itu? Ingin tahu lebih lanjut, baca Fiction Author yang ini :D


**NARUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Jii-_san_ (Masashi Kishomoto)

Author : N

"CINTA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN"

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-_chan_ bisa kau datang ke Cafe dekat Sekolah, sekarang?" pinta Naruto dengan harapan jika gadis yang disukainya menyetujui permintaannya.

"_Gomen,_ Naruto aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu merupakan senyuman miris yang ia tutupi didepan gadis pujaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya..." pinta Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk lemas.

'Kami-_sama_ aku sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi aku juga ingin dia bahagia! Jika dia memang ditakdirkan untukku, aku ingin dia menjadi miliku atas kehendakmu.' Lirih Naruto sambil masuk kedalam Cafe dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

"Tuan pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan saat Naruto baru saja duduk dikursi Cafe.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Rupanya ia sedang melamunkan Sakura.

"_Gomen_, Tuan anda akan memesan apa?" tanya ulang sang pelayan sambil mengibaskan jarinya kedepan wajah Naruto.

"Ahh iya... aku pesan coklat hangat saja, yang lebih sesuai dengan suasana saat ini." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman 3 jarinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pinta sang pelayan.

Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

.

Tak lama kemudian coklat hangat pesanannya sudah datang.

"Satu coklat hangat dimeja 29." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Sambil melamunkan gadis yang sudah merajai hatinya selama ini, Naruto mengocek-ngocek coklat hangatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Naruto tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke yang sedang masuk kedalam mobil _ferari_ coklat bersama seorang gadis berambut merah, **perlu diralat (bukan gadis merah muda!)**.

Sontak Naruto membulatkan matanya kala disuguhi pemandangan yang pasti membuat gadis yang dicintainya hancur. Dengan cepat tanggap, Naruto segera membuka HP nya dan mengetikan beberapa kata yang di tujukan untuk Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan apa kau jadi ketemuan dengan Sasuke?"_ isi pesan Naruto. 2 menit kemudian.

'_Tidak, Sasuke-kun bilang ia sedang sakit.'_ Balas Sakura.

'Sebaiknya aku katakan atau tidak ya? Tidak, lebih baik aku mengambil bukti dan membicarakan 4 mata dengannya.' Tekad Naruto.

Tapi baru saja ia akan mengambil gambar, mobil Sasuke sudah melaju dengan cepat.

"Arrgghh!" pekik Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Ke Esokan Harinya...

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sontak Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. "Hai." Balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ohayou." Sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ohayou mo." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh iya Sakura-_chan_, boleh aku tanyakan satu hal?" tanya Naruto langsung pada inti.

"Em... lebih baik kita bicara saat istrahat saja ya, soalnya tak enak dilihat didepan siswa-siswi lainnya." Jelas Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah, nanti istirahat temui aku diatap sekolah!" kata Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum karena tingkah Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya.

Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura saat Kiba menepuk bahunya.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Sakura sudah menerima perasaanmu?" tanya Kiba _to the point_.

"Tidak Kiba, aku ingin Sakura menerimaku dengan apa adanya dan karena kesadarannya. Maka aku putuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, kau memang orang yang tau waktu Naruto. Tapi jangan dilamakan ya, bila dilamakan bisa-bisa dia sudah direbut oleh pria lain!" goda Kiba.

"Dan itu tak akan aku biarkan!" ketus Naruto cepat.

Keduanya kembali tertawa menanggapi suasana seperti itu.

"_Gomen _Naruto, sepertinya Hinata sudah menunggu ku." Pamit Kiba dan langsung berjalan setengah berlari.

Naruto mengangguk tapi menghela nafas singkat melihat Kiba yang begitu antusias dengan kekasih barunya setelah putus dengan Shion.

'Aku tidak akan sepertimu Kiba! Aku akan mempertahankan perasaanku pada Sakura.' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Karena kelas Naruto dan Sakura berbeda, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura bicara saat bel istirahat saja.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Rupanya bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah berbunyi, dengan sigap Naruto segera berlari keluar menuju atap sekolah. Da karena kelakuannya barusan sukses dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari teman sekelasnya termasuk Kiba.

"Haah aku sudah janji akan menemui Naruto diatap sekolah." Kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Sakura." Pamit Ino pada Sakura yang akan pergi ke kantin.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

Saat Sakura keluar dari kelas, kebetulan ia melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kemarin kau sakit apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku hanya kecapean, dan satu pesanku jangan sampai kau mengalami hal yang sama ya Hime." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." pamit Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura menunggu respon Sasuke yang menyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

Jauh dari harapan, Sasuke malah menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

Sakura memang merasa ada yang aneh dari kekasihnya. Tapi karena ia teringat dengan janjinya pada Naruto, Sakura langsung pergi setelah berpamitan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

"Naruto, ada pembicaraan penting apa?" tanya Sakura setelah ia mendudukan diri didekat Naruto.

"Begini, apakah kau kemarin tidak jadi kencan bersama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Sakura mengangguk walau sedikit bingung yang terpancar diwajahnya. "Tau dari siapa? _Gomen,_ ya aku jadi tidak jadi mengunjungi Cafe yang kau pinta." Kata Sakura meminta maaf.

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Sasuke kemarin sedang selingkuh bersama seorang gadis berambut merah!" jelas Naruto berapi-api.

"A-apa yang benar saja? Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sakit Naruto! Sudahlah, aku yakin pembicaraan ini bukan yang ingin kau pernyatakan bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi aku berkata benar, aku berani sumpah!" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Terserahlah, datang lagi padaku jika kau sudah mempunyai bukti Naruto!" tantang Sakura.

Karena merasa diacuhkan oleh orang yang benar-benar disayanginya Naruto menjadi menyumpahi Sakura. "Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_ karena kau sendiri yang akan menjadi bukti!" balas Naruto sambil pergi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari atap sekolah, dapat dilihat dari ekor matanya wajah Sakura yang sedang bimbang karena perkataan Naruto baru saja.

'Apa Naruto serius mengatakan hal demikian? Tapi aku baru melihat sekarang wajah yang terpancar dengan aura seriusnya.' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan memikirkan semuanya secara tenang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu Sakura?" tanya Ino saat Sakura duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Ino aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Naruto, bahwa kemarin aku tidak jadi kencan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu dikarenakan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang jalan atau lebih tepatnya selingkuh dengan gadis lain yang rambutnya berambut merah! Aku kurang percaya dengan omongan Naruto, tapi yang membuatku bimbang adalah, kenapa Naruto mengetahui jika kemarin aku tidak jadi kencan?" jelas Sakura pada sahabat perempuannya.

"Kurasa perkataan Naruto sedikit benar, ditambah dengan Sasuke kan banyak penggemarnya bisa saja jadi apa yang Naruto jelaskan padamu." Kata Ino setuju.

"Tapi masa iya, Sasuke-_kun_ melakukan hal itu. Aku akan menyelidiki ini sendirian." Kata Sakura mantap.

"Baguslah." Kata Ino mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura saat pulang sekolah.

"Iya ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto kembali riang seakan raut wajah serius yang tadi sudah terbawa angin.

"Naruto, aku ingin membuktikan ucapanmu sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke-_kun_, bukan aku tak percaya hanya saja aku ingin melihatnya langsung!" jelas Sakura.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Semoga berhasil." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Di Rumah Sakura...

"_Sasuke-kun apa kau sedang berada di Rumah?" _isi pesan Sakura. 15 detik kemudian.

"_Tidak, aku sedang berada di Rumah nenek."_ Balas Sasuke.

"_Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." _Balas Sakura lagi sambil menghela nafas singkat.

'Jangan kira aku bodoh Sasuke-_kun_, apalagi setelah ditambahnya pernyataan seperti itu dari Naruto.' Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil sedikit meremas HP nya.

.

Sakura segera bersiap pergi ke Cafe yang dikatakan Naruto sering dikunjungi Sasuke dan wanita yang dibicarakannya.

.

.

.

Di Rumah Naruto...

"Dari pada aku gelisah disini, lebih baik aku pergi melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang sedang menyelidiki Sasuke." Gumam Naruto sambil bersiap pergi ke Cafe.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang berada diperjalanan dengan sepedanya. Benar saja, didepan Cafe itu Sakura melihat mobil coklat milik Sasuke yang terparkir didepan Cafe.

Untuk memastikan Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat plat mobil tersebut.

(*Aksara Kanji* di bawah U.S)

'Uchiha Sasuke.' Eja Sakura didalam hati.

Tanpa banyak ba bi bu lagi, Sakura segera memasukan diri kedalam Cafe tersebut.

Benar saja disana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengayang seorang gadis berambut merah.

Sesak.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia mendekati meja Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sontak Sasuke kaget tapi langsung ia tutupi dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Jadi selama kau menolak ajakanku, kau menolak tawaranku, dan menolak kencan kita HANYA UNTUK BERSAMA GADIS LAIN?! sialan kau! Jika aku atu sejak awal, aku lebih memilih Naruto dibandingmu Sasuke Uchiha! KITA P-U-T-U-S!" teriak Sakura sambil meninggalkan Cafe dengan terisak.

Sontak karena Sakura barusan Sasuke menjadi kaget dan bingung. Disatu sisi ia ingin bersama Sakura, disatu sisi ia juga mempunyai gadis simpanan.

.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto heran saat akan masuk kedalam Cafe didahului Sakura yang sedang terisak.

"Naruto, ayo ikut denganku!" kata Sakura lirih.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Ternyata Sakura mengajaknya ke taman Konoha.

"Naruto, semua pernyataanmu selama 2 hari kebelakang, itu semua benar! Aku menyesal telah menerima lelaki brengsek sepertinya!" isak Sakura.

"Aku peduli pada hal seperti itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka, kau menangis di akhir. Karena aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu Sakura." Jelas Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan.

Sakura memandang kaget wajah Naruto, tapi segera ia tersenyum sebagai bentuk balasan. "Aku anggap kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku Naruto, dan jika kau menanyakan apa jawabannya, aku akan mengatakan 'YA'!" kata Sakura mantap.

Kini Naruto yang memandang kaget Sakura karena balasan tiba-tiba, tapi segera ia peluk Sakura dan menumpahkan rasa bahagia nya selama ini yang dipendamnya untuk gadis incarannya.

"Arigatou, aku akan menjagamu dari semuanya Honey." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi sahabatku, kau sudah menjadi kekasihku." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura memeluk Naruto.

Mulai dari kesedihan sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya untuk kedua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan.

.

Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang dengan motor ninjanya.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah...

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk bahu satu kelasnya.

"Ha ha Naruto aku kira kau hantu!" ledek Kiba.

Sejenak Naruto bergidik mendengarnya dan akhirnya tertawa. "Ha ha ha aku hantu yang tampan yang bisa menaklukan seorang bidadari." Jelas Naruto bangga.

"Ha ha memangnya mana Sakura-mu?" kata Kiba yang terdengar menantang.

"Aku disini." Kata Sakura yang berada disebelah tangan kanannya Naruto.

"A-apa jadi benar kalian berpacaran?" tanya Kiba seakan tak percaya.

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian menjawab. "Iya kami memang sepasang kekasih." Jawabnya kompak.

Kiba hanya memandang terpaku keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan." Pamit Sakura. Dan langsung melenggang bersama Naruto.

.

Jauh dari sana, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya...

Seseorang yang sedang merasakan menyesal, cemburu, dan marah karena Sakura dan Naruto...

**TBC**

"**Gimana readers? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Ha ha ha pasti, soalnya buatnya engga sampai 1 jam loh :D... ini adalah hasil karya aku sama (*Namikaze Renaldi*) ... :D haha bagaimana respon kalian, terlebih mana penggemar Naru Saku? :P**

Tunggu chapter 2 nya ya ;)

"_**-Arigatou Gizaimashita-"**_


End file.
